


Daily Avengers Quotes

by heybulldog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, They definitely said this at some point, attempted humor, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybulldog/pseuds/heybulldog
Summary: This is the daily Avengers quotes.(They all most likely said this at some point, fight me!)I don't know why I'm doing this tbh, but we all need it!





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

 **Loki _*offering a balloon to Bucky*_ : **I have no soul, have a nice day!

 **Bucky _*taking offered balloon, grumpily*_ : **I don't have one either.

 

 

* * *

_vine._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

* * *

 

 

Don't get a man, get a dog. They are loyal and they die sooner.  **\- Natasha Romanov, at some point.**

 

 

* * *

 

_charmed._


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Steve @ Tony, about a mission:** The problem is not the problem; the problem is your attitude about the problem.

 

 

* * *

 

_pirates of the caribbean._


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

* * *

 

**Pepper:** You idiot!

**Tony:** I’m sure you’re right but why?!

 

* * *

 

_Friends._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

 **Tony @ Bucky:** He likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read his diary.

 **Steve:** You read my diary!?

 **Tony:** At first I did not know it was your diary. I thought it was a very sad, handwritten book. 

 

* * *

  _Lilo & Stitch._


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 **Clint:** Oh hi, thanks for checking in. I’m still a piece of garbage.

 

* * *

_vine._


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

 

 **Tony:** Nice work.

 **Peter:** Thanks, dad.

**The Avengers:**

**Peter:**

**The Avengers:**

**Peter:** Why is everyone staring at me?

 **Natasha:** You just called Tony ‘dad’; you said ‘thanks, dad.’

 **Peter:** What? No, I didn’t. I said ‘thanks,  _man._ ’

 **Tony:** Do you see me as a father figure, Parker?

 **Peter:** No, if anything, I see you as a bother figure, ˋcause you’re always bothering me.

 **Thor:** Hey! Show your father some respect!

 

* * *

 

_brooklyn nine nine_


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

 

Under normal circumstances I'd say ‘I told you so.’ But, as I have told you so with such vehemence and frequency already the phrase has lost all meaning. Therefore, I will be replacing it with the phrase, ‘I have informed you thusly.’  **\- Bruce Banner @ Tony, most likely.**

* * *

_The Big Bang theory._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

* * *

 

_Steve and Bucky arguing outside a gay nightclub._

**Old man *stopping by in his car*:**  Boys, ride around the block?

 **Bucky:** We look like a couple of fags for sale to you?! 

 **Old man:** Yes.

 **Bucky:** Well, this ain’t Macy’s, bitch. You ain’t window shopping! 

 

* * *

 

_Shameless_

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

 

 

 **Groot:** I am Groot.

 **The guardians:** Woah! Call me bitch one more time-

 

* * *

 

_twitter_


	11. Chapter 11

 

* * *

 

 

 **Drax:** I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.

 

* * *

 

_iCarly_


	12. Chapter 12

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bucky:** I love waking up to the sound of birds chirping.

**Steve:**

**Bucky:**

**Steve:**... are you talking about the ravens?

 

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ego:** Hey! Peter! I need your help.

 **Peter Q.:** No, I'm busy.

 **Ego:** Too busy to help your old man?

 **Peter Q.:** Yes. Forever.

 

* * *

 

_Shameless._


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

**Clint:** Things to say that will always start a fight.

 **Thor:** You guys wanna start a fight?

 

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

 

 **Bucky:** I'm gonna kill you, Steve!

 **Steve:**  Take it easy! Take it easy!

 **Bucky:**  And strangle you!

 **Steve:**  Calm down!

 **Bucky:**  Then I'm gonna bury you, then dig you up and clone you, and kill all your clones!

 **Steve:**  20-second time-out!

 **Bucky:**  And then I'm never talking to you again!

 

* * *

_Madagascar._


End file.
